


Hospital Trips

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is WORRIED AF, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lance (Voltron), Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sick Keith (Voltron), kangst, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: Lance visits Keith at the hospital.





	1. Hospital Trips

Keith opened his eyes groggily, a dull pain blooming behind his eyes. He could feel something rough against his arm, but... soft, at the same time. His leg was clearly elevated- he could feel something wrapped tightly around his ankle, nothing solid beneath it. He couldn't see straight; everything was blurry. He vaguely recognized the white walls of a hospital, and the white mattress, and the white floor- and- He breathed deeply. There was so much  _white_ -

He hacked, back arching in pain. A white hot pain erupted within his ribs, spreading upwards as he coughed harshly, unable to bring up an arm to cover it. His left arm was in a cast, and his right arm hurt to move too much. He didn't know why.

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears prickling the corner of his eyes as he tried to get a full breath-

"Hey, hey-" that voice sounded familiar... "it's okay, you're okay," Okay?!? How could he be okay?! He's fucking dying!

The coughs slowed to a stop, unlike the pain in his chest, and he sagged against the bed, taking  _less_ deep breaths. He did not want a repeat of that. He peeled his eyes open, squinting against the bright lights, which only made his headache worse. How did he get in the hospital? Why was he hurting  _everywhere_? Where was Lance?

As if to answer his question, Lance appeared in his eyesight, a sad grin on his face, something pink and... big, in his arms. "Hey, _cariño_ ," he said softly, rubbing Keith's thigh. "Getting a little beauty sleep in, huh?"

"Wh...Wha..?" His voice was hoarse and raspy, presumably from disuse. He cleared his throat, trying again. "What happened?" He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, trying to remember- He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Thinking hurts.

There was a warm hand cupping his cheek, Lance's, and another brushing the hair away from his forehead. He sighed in content, leaning into the touch. He opened his eyes again, gritting his teeth against the pain that came with it. His whole body hurt. His  _hair_ hurt. "Lance?"

His normally bright, blue eyes were dull, red rimmed, and filled with worry. "I... I don't know. We were hoping you could tell us."

"What?" he cleared his throat again. His voice felt overused, not neglected. 

Lance sat back down, removing his hands from Keith's face. Keith suppressed a whine. His hands were  _warm_. He took Keith's free hand into his, tracing his thumb over the bruised knuckles. "You... I don't really know. They told me you stumbled into the E.R., yelled something about a river, then passed out. They fixed you up, mostly, and identified you as you, then called me. Do you have any idea how worried I was, Keith?" Keith frowned. Why were Lance's eyes wet? Keith didn't want Lance to cry. "You were gone for four hours, Keith. Four  _hours,_ " tears trailed down his perfect, tan skin.

"I..." Great, now Keith was getting teary eyed. "I'm sorry?"

"It... no, don't be sorry," Lance sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Just, don't do it again. Okay, baby?"

Keith nodded, blinking fast and harsh to get rid of the tears. "O...okay. What... How am I hurt?"

Lance looked away, biting his lip. "You had internal bleeding, three fractured ribs, a broken arm, twisted ankle, two burns, a minor concussion, several bruises and several cuts. You had hypothermia when you got to the hospital."

"How long ago wassat?" Keith asked, voice slurring. His arm was aching. So was his head. So was his  _hair_. "I don' feel so good."

"I know, baby," Lance kissed his knuckles, setting his hand back onto the bed. Keith frowned, an undignified whine escaping his throat. Lance huffed out a laugh, pulling the pink, fluffy thing off of the ground. There was a purple balloon attached to it. And something... shiny. "While you were unconscious, I got this," he smiled, setting the thing onto his stomach. The shiny thing on the string of the balloon slid to the end.

"What is it?" Keith mumbled, vision blurring in and out of focus.

"It's a hippo, silly," Lance smiled at him, taking his hand again. "I tied the balloon around it's neck like a collar."

"Oh," now that he knew, he could see the hippo-like features. The two giant teeth, the adorable face, the four stubby legs, the fluffy hair, the shiny thing- "What's this?" he asked, poking the shiny thing. It spun around, earning a giggle from Keith.

"It's a question," Lance told him, getting out of the chair.

Keith frowned, poking at it again. It didn't  _look like_ a question-

"Keith Kogane," Keith focused his attention on Lance, to his face- why was he grinning? "Will you do me the honour of fucking me to the end of our days?"

Keith's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Lance huffed, rolling his eyes. He shifted so he was kneeling, instead of on one knee-  _Wait_.

"Was that-"

"Will you marry me, dumbass?"

Keith grinned, nodding his head so hard it hurt, but he didn't care- Lance loved him- he wanted  _to marry him_ -

Lance laughed, pressing a chaste kiss to Keith's lips.

"I love you, baby," Lance was grinning ear to ear, legs bouncing as he sat in the chair. "but you're super high right now. Like,  _super high_. I expect a yes later, when you're on less painkillers."

Keith nodded. "It will always be yes."

"Good," Lance shook his head with a smaller grin.

"My hair hurts," Keith blurted, eyelids drooping.

"That-" Lance laughed, loud and genuine, voice cracking. "Okay. Go to sleep, baby."

Keith was asleep before that sentence ended.

He dreamt of fucking Lance for the rest of his days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you were asked, you were given

_“At least I have a mom!”_

_Lance’s hands flew over his mouth as soon as the words came out. Keith stared back in shock, retort dying on his tongue. He just had to bring his dead mother into this, didn’t he?_

_”Fine,” Keith spat, cutting off whatever Lance was going to say. He glared at him, uncaring for his apologetic, guilty expression. Keith doesn’t care if they’re dating. He doesn’t care if they love each other; Lance crossed a line he can’t uncross. “You can win, I don’t give a fuck,” he turned on his heel, storming out of their small kitchen. He grabbed a pair of keys off the hook, hopefully his, and slipped on a pair of shoes. He opened the door and exited the apartment, ignoring Lance’s desperate cries. Tears escaped his eyes as he kept repeating to himself: Don’t look back._

_He slammed the door._

_Driving was always something that helped Keith get rid of stress. Whether he had gotten into another fight, or his friends finally decided he wasn’t worth it- Driving helped._

_He’d had Red since he was fifteen, a birthday present from Shiro. He told him it used to be their moms, not that Keith would remember, and always wanted one of them to have it. Shiro didn’t like motorcycles, however, so he gave it to Keith a year before he would get his license. He’d have a year to practice on the motorcycle and with Shiro’s car- that way, when he did take the test, he’d ace it, just like any other exam or test he’d taken._

_When he got his license, the first thing he noticed- well, he was happy. He didn’t have to deal with his issues on the road, he didn’t have to be some emo kid no one liked, an orphan that came from over hundreds of abusive foster parents, a teenager living with his twenty five year old brother because his parents died, the kid who’s been expelled from a school for getting into too many fights, he didn’t have to be Keith Kogane; he could simply be._

_Everything changed when he met Lance._

_He let down his walls, the ones he’d let build over the years to protect himself; the ones that kept him sane, the ones that kept him from trusting others because he’d only get hurt in the end, the ones that kept him from feeling things; Once Lance wiggled his way in through a small crack, he penetrated it from the inside, teaching him to trust and feel again._

_He was no longer ‘Keith-Kogane-The-Robot’, as Hunk had dubbed it- He cried, rarely, he laughed, he smiled, he expressed his feelings- The walls shattered one by one, until all that remained was the Keith from before the world decided to kick his ass._

_So when Lance had broken all of the trust and respect he’d gotten over the years, driving didn’t help._

_It’s why he didn’t notice the patch of ice._

_The front tire screeched to a stop, sending the bike flipping._

_His eyes widened._

_Would this be how he died?_

_He flew off of the bike, rolling off of the small bridge and- before he could even register that he was falling, he hit the river with a large splash, head and arm smacking against a rock._

_Even if it was five degrees out now, the water was freezing._

_He swam to the shore with his mostly good arm, grimacing in pain when the water touched the tender skin._

_Breaking surface, he gasped and coughed, hacking up a wad of blood that was bright in the dark water._

_That could not be good._

_With sapped strength, he pushed himself onto land, flopping onto his back. He couldn’t call for help- he left his phone at home. He knew he couldn’t get back to the apartment- he had been driving for twenty minutes. He wouldn’t survive that kind of walk._

_He shivered, pushing himself to his knees._

_The nearest hospital was at least a ten minute walk- maybe he could find a payphone, or..?_

_No- no. He shook his head, pushing away the thoughts._

_He needed a hospital. A payphone wouldn't do any good if he could only use one arm._

_Using his one, mostly, good arm, he forced himself to his feet, stumbling into a tree._

_Everything hurt._

_He was pretty sure he’d burnt himself from the rolling, maybe some broken ribs- breathing hurt- his ankle felt like it’d been run over by a truck, his head was throbbing, and his arm-_

_He didn’t want to look at his arm._

_He clutched it to his chest, limping forwards._

_He got two steps before he crumpled, screaming._

_Keith bit his lip, stopping the scream, but not the weak, pathetic groan that slipped through. Walking was not one of his smartest ideas._

_Using a nearby tree, he used his good arm to steady himself as he got up, balancing his destroyed foot in the air. He wouldn't be able to walk again, he knew that much, but he needed a hospital- he needed Lance-_

_In front of him was a pole, a huge, discarded, metal pole, just laying there, calling for Keith to use it. He reached with his non-broken arm, grabbing one end and pulling it towards him. He lifted it until it was steadied on the ground, testing his weight with it. He let go of the tree, hand braced on the pole, and stepped forwards with his good leg._

_It stayed._

_He marched forwards, slowly._

_He'd get to the hospital._

* * *

_By the time he did get to the hospital, he was covered in sweat, panting, and near certain that he'd hacked up ninety percent of his internal blood. His eyelids were drooping, from blood loss or hypothermia, he wasn't sure, but he knew he couldn't sleep. If he slept, he knew he wouldn't wake back up._

_He was so close._

_The rest of the trip was a blur. The pole snapped when he was a few feet from the door, which sucked, but he continued, one hand braced on the hospital walls. He didn't know which entrance this was, but it didn't really matter. He was confused on where everyone was... surely there'd be a few people outside, at one in the morning, right...?_

_He shoved himself into the doorway, receiving several odd looks and a few worried ones from the very minimal amount of people that were there. He stumbled inside, coughing up even more blood, and stumbled into someone's arms. The receptionist was speaking into the phone, standing up, staring at him with wide, worried eyes, as she called for a Doctor... Altea?_

_"Hey- hey, don't close your eyes- stay awake, son," the man stuttered, shifting Keith higher. Keith attempted to get himself up, but he sagged further into the man's grip, broken arm squished in between him and the ginger haired man. He squinted at the name tag, trying to get it to focus-_

_"C-Coran," he shivered, trying to push away. He grit his teeth in pain. "M-m-my a-a-arm."_

_The man, Coran, yelped, pushing Keith away. "Allura! He needs a stretcher!"_

_"I-" He shivered harshly, aggravating his arm, his ribs, his leg, his- he screamed, blood dribbling down his chin._

_"Can you tell me what happened, son?" He asked, blinking in and out of focus._

_Keith gasped, shivering, blinking slow. "I... fell into a river..."_

_"How?"_

_Keith clenched his teeth together to keep them from clacking together, closing his eyes for a second..._

_The next thing he knew, he was on a stretcher, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, rolling towards a room. There was a woman above him, with bright, white hair, contrasting with her dark skin. She had two, blue, boomerang tattoos underneath her eyes, matching Coran's, but his was orange. Coran was there too, taping something to his arm._

_"Keith- Keith Kogane, that's who he is- he's Shiro's brother- Call Takashi Shirogane!" The woman yelled, features and voice vaguely familiar. He squinted his eyes at her, trying to remember who she was..._

_"He's awake!" Coran announced, turning sharply._

_"I..." Keith found it hard to talk with the oxygen mask on. "A...Allura?"_

_The woman smiled with relief, nodding. "You'll be okay, okay Keith? We'll get you fixe..."_

_He had passed out again._

* * *

Keith woke up with a gasp, arm throbbing in sync with his head.

Lance smiled warmly at him, thumb running over the smooth material of his blue ring.

"L-Lance," he tried to sit up, only to fail. Lance frowned, using the remote so his bed would push him up. "I- I crashed- the bike hit an ice patch-"

"That's fine," Lance assured him, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "Don't think about it now. Tell Allura later."

"I... okay," Keith sagged into the mattress, head throbbing. He missed the painkillers. "How long until I'm allowed out?"

"Another day," Lance offered, shrugging. "I'm sure Blue misses us," he muttered, seemingly lost in thought.

"Us?" Keith asked, watching Lance's thumb rub over his knuckles. "Have you not been going home?"

Lance stared at his feet, biting his lip.

"Lance!" Keith groaned, the noise aggravating his concussion. "These chairs will kill your back!"

Lance shrugged. "You're more important."

Keith huffed, frowning. "Get into the bed with me."

"What?"

"I said," Keith repeated, drawling out the words. "Get into the bed with me."

" _Keith_ ," Lance looked horrified, taking his hands out of Keith's. "This is a  _hospital_."

"Not that way, moron," Keith frowned, again, scooting over. Thankfully, the day after he'd woken up, they took his leg out of the elevated thingymajig, and placed it back on the bed. "Just- cuddle. I want to cuddle," he clarified. Lance immediately relaxed, kicking off his shoes.

"'course, babe," Lance said, slipping into the bed. Keith moved until he had his head on Lance's shoulder, legs curling into his. Lance wrapped an arm around his shoulder with a smile, kissing the top of his head.

"I want-" Keith broke off, taking a shuddering breath. He didn't know if this would scare Lance away or not. "I- I don't know what started that argument," he admitted, tensing when Lance did. He fiddled with Lance's shirt. "I don't remember it. I only remember the last thing you said," He looked up, meeting Lance's blue, wet eyes. His own eyes were wet. He hated it. Lance opened his mouth, probably to apologize, but Keith cut him off. "I - don't apologize. I don't know what I did to make you say that, but I-I'm s-sorry-"

Keith broke off with a sob, burying his face in Lance's chest. Lance whispered soothing words to him, rubbing his shoulder. Crying hurt, but he couldn't stop it- he could never stop it-

"Don't be sorry," Lance said, once the sobs had died down. Keith sniffled, raising his face from Lance's chest. "It was my fault. I- I should've told you earlier, but you were high, and I wanted to wait to make sure you remembered," Keith's eyes widened. Was he- were they going to break up? Right after he  _proposed?_ "It was some stupid argument about a frying pan, I don't even remember half of the things we said, but you mocked me for missing my mama, or something, and I said... that."

"Oh," Keith relaxed, sniffling, settling back into Lance's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Lance continued, tangling his fingers into Keith's hair. "I love you, I shouldn't have said that, but- I did. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Keith muttered, tracing patterns onto Lance's covered chest. "I love you too."

"I love you more," Lance grinned, a mischievous spark in his eye.

"Lia-"

"Who wants donuts?!" Hunk slammed the door open, voice quiet. Keith mentally thanked Hunk. For remembering the concussion, and for breaking up what would be their twenty minute conversation about who loves who more.

And, to be honest?

Blue loved Lance way more than Keith.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rcvtybn  
> i might make this into a series or something, dunno. seems fun to write :))  
> BLUE IS THEIR CAT  
> RED, THE BIKE, IS FINE. SHIRO FOUND IT AND BROUGHTIT BACK.

**Author's Note:**

> aegingoaig  
> i dunno  
> you guys want a sequel?


End file.
